ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D)
|registry=NCC-1701-D ICC-1701-D |affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |commander=Captain |launched=2364 |status=Active (2367) |altimage= }} The ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D or ICC-1701-D) was a attack cruiser of the Terran Empire in an alternate timeline of the mirror universe. In this particular timeline, the Terran Empire was still active in the 24th century and the Enterprise was its flagship. (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) History and specifications This version of the Enterprise was mainly built for combat operations, and did not have the scientific instruments nor amenities found on the ship's counterpart from the primary universe. In a briefing, Worf compared the ISS Enterprise-D to early Klingon vessels that focused on weaponry rather than research. The armaments of this version of the Enterprise included weapons capable of widespread destruction with a heavy reliance on nuclear weaponry, possibly due to the quantity of fuel needed for the elephantine engines making it more problematic to rely on anti-matter based weapons like photon torpedoes on a routine basis. The ship did possess holodecks, but in the mirror Starfleet, they were often used to assess the loyalty of members of the crew—Security Chief had designed a number of such simulations. Personal communicators, such as those used in the regular universe, were not employed, though given that they would have made officers too easy to track down and kill, it is suspected that high ranking government personnel had squelched this technology in the interest of self-preservation. All communications were handled by speaking directly to the computer. The agonizers seen in the 23rd century mirror universe had shrunk substantially, their loss in mass and volume roughly equivalent to that seen between the 23rd century Federation communicator and the 24th century Federation combadge. While infiltrating the vessel, Geordi La Forge observed that the output of the ISS Enterprise's warp core could "boil a small ocean." (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) Crew manifest *Captain (commanding officer) *Commander (first officer) *Lieutenant Commander (chief of security) *Doctor (chief medical officer; captain's woman) *Lieutenant Commander (chief engineer) * (member of Captain Picard's personal guard - KIA) * (flight controller) * (slave; tactical officer) Background Dark Mirror was published prior to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Crossover}}", which established a very different version of the 24th century mirror universe, a continuation of the canon version first seen in . As such, data points from the continuity of Dark Mirror have so far been ignored in subsequent fiction.'' Alternate mirror universe :This section describes the alternate mirror universe Enterprise-D. |registry=ICC-1701-D |affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |commander=Captain Jean-Luc Picard |launched=2363 |status=Destroyed (2371) }} In the alternate mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) was a battle cruiser starship in service to the Terran Imperial Starfleet in the late 24th century. The fifth starship to bear the name, the Enterprise was launched in 2363 under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Late the following year, renegade Klingons led by Commander Korris attempted to capture the Enterprise and hand her over to the Maquis, as they had become angry at the Klingon Empire's lack of honor by allying themselves with the "despicable" Terrans. Unfortunately, Picard held control of his vessel and Korris and his followers were ruthlessly tortured and executed, and their heads taken back to Qo'noS and placed on spikes about the so-called "Traitor's gate" of the Klingon High Council. The Enterprise was later destroyed in 2371 when engaging Klingon renegades in the Veridian system. The bulk of the Enterprise's crew survived and somehow Picard managed to escape punishment for the loss of his ship, and the blame fell on his first officer, William T. Riker. Although Riker could have faced execution, his level of support in the higher echelons ensured his survival. However, Picard and his good friend Owen Paris hatched a plan to guarantee his death after assigning him command of the . Crew manifest *Captain Jean-Luc Picard (commanding officer; 2364-2371) *Commander William T. Riker (first officer; 2364-2370; 2370-2371) *Lieutenant Commander Data (second officer, operations manager; 2364-2371) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander Deanna Troi (chief of security, counselor, inquisitor, adviser; 2364-2371) *Lieutenant Natasha Yar (security officer; 2364-2366) *Doctor Beverly Crusher (chief medical officer; captain's woman; 2364-2365, 2366-2371) *Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (chief engineer; 2364-2371) *Reginald Barclay (member of Captain Picard's personal guard - KIA; 2366-2370) *Miles O'Brien (flight controller; 2364-2371) *Worf (slave; tactical officer; 2364-2371) Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Galaxy X class starships Category:Alternate mirror universe